Grand Theft Auto VI (2022 Video Game)
Grand Theft Auto VI, also referred to as Grand Theft Auto 6 or Grand Theft Auto Six, is an upcoming 2022 video game developed by Rockstar North ''and published by ''Rockstar Games. The game releases on September 23, 2022 for Xbox 720 and Playstation 5 and on November 15, 2022; for the PC. It is the fourth game in Rockstar's HD universe which previously included of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto IV, and the highly successful and critically-acclaimed Grand Theft Auto V. Rockstar North has brought back the online mode to this installment, which continues on your character, if you transferred your previous online character from the previous installment to this one. When announced at E3 2020, the internet broke and fans of the series became once hyped once more. The game takes place in the state of Florida and returns to one of the most famous locations in the GTA lore; Vice City. Since Grand Theft Auto V got extremely good reception for having multiple playable characters in the campaign, this installment brings that feature back, with the player being able to play as four characters; a street racer, an undercover cop and part-time criminal, a career criminal, and a crime lord. The game also brings back the option to play in first-person mode and third-person mode. Although the map for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City was very small-scale, this Vice City map is about five times bigger than the map of the 3D era's game, including the previous map from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and adding in the greater Vice City area and includes Florida City and Avagados, the fictional version of the real-life city known as Aventura., as well as ten different islands. Cast (Main Story Characters) Playable Characters/Protagonists * Chase Crystals- undercover cop, part-time criminal, part of Vice City's highly corrupt police force * Kevin Guiche- career criminal; bank robber, highly-trained, very dangerous individual * Tod Freeman- one of Vice City's most wealthy business owners, CEO of Freeman Enterprises, owning a casino and many gunrunning and drug operations, as well as a huge criminal empire * Shaun Balicova- drug dealer and street racer- part of Tod Freeman's criminal empire and one of his many buyers Antagonists * James Welker- main antagonist; commissioner of Vice City's police department, but also the secret vigilante individual who is trying to topple down Tod Freeman's gunrunning and drug operations for his own personal gain. * Detective Harvey Eastwood- antagonist of Chase Crystals; is Chase's partner and best-friend, but turns on Chase by trying to expose his double-agenda to the FIB, IAA, and the Vice Marchi Associations. * Clint Reverie- antagonist of Kevin Guiche; Guiche's cousin who aids Guiche in robbing banks and committing several acts of crime, but is later revealed to be an undercover Merryweather spy to gather information on Guiche's past to later to use it against him. * Trevor Careveo- antagonist of Tod Freeman; Vice City's most wealthy businessman and runs Vice Marchi Associations, as well as very close and trustworthy associate of Freeman's, but turns Marchi Associations against Freeman and tries to give Freeman's products in Freeman's empire to the corrupt IAA divisions and James Welker, who is Careveo's half-brother. * Matthew Riesco- antagonist of Shaun Balicova; Shaun Balivoca's childhood mentor and hero and is part of the Sons of Hellfire gang, who commits brutal acts of murder around the neighborhood of Little Cabana and targets Balicova's family, due to Balicova obtaining a horrendous amount of money from running with Kevin Guiche, Chase Crystals, and Tod Freeman and wants the money for himself to strengthen the Sons of Hellfire. Supporting Characters * Michelle Liefer- Chase Crystal's girlfriend * Carl "Shorts" Welch- Tod Freeman's trusted assistant at the casino and gunrunning operations, as well as Tod's long-time best friend * Peter Elgar- Chase's best friend who gets himself caught up in the criminal life of Kevin Guiche and ends up being the one introducing Chase to Kevin * Ron Henderson- Vice Strip Club owner and Tod Freeman's main gunrunner and prime associate in Freeman Enterprises * Melissa Balicova- the mother of Shaun Balicova; worries for Shaun's dangerous activities and worries that he will one day meet his grave. * Milton Lopez- Tod Freeman's assistant in his drug operations that reside in Florida City and Vice City, as well as a criminal Chase pretends to arrest, which introduces Chase to Tod. Long-lost brother to Luis Lopez from Grand Theft Auto IV. * Joseph "JoJo" Balicova- younger brother of Shaun, who is basically Shaun's best friend in his life * Gerald Floyd- part of the Sons of Hellfire, but quickly gets out due to finding himself overly violent and uses his hacking skills to help the four criminals in surviving the dangerous life of Florida. * Tao Adams- former Triads gangster and Shaun Balicova's gun dealer * Roman Vercetti- former vigilante and helper of James Welker, but turns into an ally for the four criminals and uses his past vigilante skills to become an individual of great use. Long-lost son of Tommy Vercetti from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, who is still alive somewhere in the lore. * Lester Crest- hacker and unknown associate in the criminal empire, returning from Grand Theft Auto V. Meets Kevin Guiche to help him in his fight against Clint Reverie and making sure his criminal profile and agenda does not get publicly revealed. Episodes of Vice City Playable Characters/Protagonists * Ron Henderson- after the events of the main game, Ron creates his own venture of Vice City and other Florida City criminals to take down what if left of Trevor Careveo's criminal empire and performs a couple of heists on James Welker's left-over money after his death, with the help of Lester Crest. * Tommy Vercetti- now a 71-year old man, Tommy returns to Vice City to see what a city it has become and after finding out that his long-lost son was previously making moves in Florida, Tommy goes back to take back what if left of his original criminal empire. Plot What happens when a criminal, undercover cop individual, a career criminal, a street racer, and one of Vice City's wealthiest men unite together? Chase Crystals, an cop of the Vice City Police Department, realizes how much he is willing to make a better life for himself; tired and worn down by the corrupt police department and their dealings with the FIB and IAA divisions of the East Coast, Crystals gets himself involved with Vice City's criminal underworld years after the infamous Tommy Vercetti disappeared; the criminal underworld, run by several corrupt businessmen and CEO in the state of Florida, have gunrunning and drug operations throughout the county. Crystals creates his own double agenda to try and "better" his life, but ends up meeting professional, highly-trained criminal, Kevin Guiche, who he immediately forms a friendship and crime partnership with, keeping his secret agenda as a grave secret. Guiche, not knowing that Crystals is an undercover cop, continues working with Crystals and recruits young, motivated and ambitious street racer, Shaun Balicova. The three men work together to try and make fortune upon themselves in the dangerous city and ends up meeting one of Vice City's wealthiest men, one who runs most of the gunrunning and drug operations; Tod Freeman. Freeman finds himself working together with the other three and the three try to evade the police force's commissioner, who is trying to topple Freeman's industry for his own personal gain? The four are forced to work together and make several hits and acts of crime, as well as survive this dangerous commissioner. As this is happening, Chase finds himself not only trying to keep his double agenda a secret, but finding that those close to him are suspicious of his doings and are trying to expose him, while Shaun gets himself caught up with one of Vice City's most notorious gangs, Tod finds himself being backstabbed and having his money and empire taken from him slowly, and Kevin finds himself not being able to trust anyone. The only people these four individuals can trust... is themselves and each other... Protagonist Appearances/Biographies * Chase Crystals Age: 32 Height: 5'11" Weight: 167 lbs. Race: Caucasian (Ethnicity is Swedish) Biography: Chase came from the infamous Crystals family, a family long-lived in the previous generations, where they have committed several acts of crime from Los Santos on the West Coast, to Carcer City, all the way to Vice City. Before the events of the game, Chase was residing at Carcer City with his brother, who died from the corrupt police force at Carcer City. Getting tired of Carcer City, Chase moves to Vice City to become a police officer there and live with his girlfriend, who worries for his well-being. However, Chase becomes a double agent, as he finds out about Vice City's highly corrupt police force and begins being a secret criminal at night to obtain wealth for him and his girlfriend, as well as furthering his life. All this leads into his alliance and strong friendships with criminal, Kevin Guiche, street racer, Shaun Balicova, and Vice City businessman, Tod Freeman. Personality: Very ambitious and motivated, but also quick to anger and gets too attached to others he becomes close to. * Kevin Guiche Age: 36 Height: 5'9" Weight: 150 lbs. Race: Half Asian/Half Caucasian (Ethnicity is half Japanese and half Irish) Biography: Living a past life full of nothing but regret and betrayals, Kevin Guiche has been a criminal in Vice City for almost fifteen years and his criminal agenda has become known throughout those years. Guiche finds stocks in the gunrunning businesses becoming higher and higher as time passes and performs many robberies on Tod Freeman's enterprises to gain wealth for himself to make it even higher up the food chain in Vice City. Meeting Chase Crystals, who he partners up with, Guiche continues making these acts and always having to hide off the radar to avoid getting the attention of the FIB and IAA, who he learns is highly corrupt and only wants his private information for their personal gain in wealth. Guiche can trust no one, but himself, and finds himself even questioning Chase, but works with him otherwise, as well as Shaun Balicova and Tod Freeman. Personality: Hyper-intensive behavior, never tired, and always looking for better solutions to things, but also cautious in his doings and loyal to those he surrounds himself with, no matter the price. * Tod Freeman Age: 41 Height: 6'0" Weight: 172 lbs. Race: Caucasian (Ethnicity is half German and half Irish) Biography: Once a petty criminal from Carcer City who could not find a way to make any forms of wealth, Tod Freeman is now one of Vice City and even the state of Florida's most powerful businessmen and runs the highly-valued stock of gunrunning operations throughout the state of Florida. Making many business contacts and working to increase his revenue in his casino and other criminal empire operations, Freeman sees a decline in his stocks and sees himself getting ripped off by those who want to topple his criminal empire, which leads him to Kevin Guiche, who he finds trying to intercept all of Freeman's gunrunning operations to further Guiche's criminal career. At first, Freeman tries to have Guiche killed, but after having spent time with Guiche and finding out about his situation with the FIB on his tail, as well as the police department of Vice City, Freeman forms an alliance with Guiche, as well as Chase Crystals, who he cannot come to trust, and Shaun Balicova, who he takes under his wing to mentor. Personality: Out of the four main protagonists in the game, Freeman tends to be the most laid-back and is very enthusiastic in his activities, but also sarcastic and has a very unstable bipolar disorder which makes his personality perfect for the criminal empire to be strongly led under him. Out of these, Freeman stays loyal and trusted with his business associates and the three other criminals he meets... * Shaun Balicova Age: 26 Height: 6'0" Weight: 174 lbs. Race: African American Biography: Growing up in the violent hood of San Fierro during his childhood and having to move to Vice City, Shaun stays in the hood of Vice City, which is way more violent than the hoods of San Fierro. Shaun makes a name of himself by being a dedicated street racer and drug hustler, as two of Vice City's biggest gangs; the African-American Vice Boys and the Sons of Hellfire, make themselves known through Vice City and even the greater county of the Vice. Shaun becomes a buyer of the Freeman Enterprises drugs, but quickly learns that his hood life he is living is too unrealistic and will get him nowhere; this is where Tod Freeman becomes crucial in his life; Freeman takes Shaun under his wing to train him to help export the gunrunning business of Freeman's, as well as teaching Shaun everything he needs to know about how to make it in Vice City. When Tod is getting constantly ripped off by several powerheads of Vice City and when Shaun meets two other criminals, Kevin Guiche and Chase Crystals, he runs with them to make fortune in Vice City, while dealing with his personal problems such as the extreme gang violence and shootouts in this paradise of a city... Personality: Typical dedicated hood gangster, who is always seeking money and open-minded to keeping his life together. Very energetic and dedicated to those around him and not quick to anger.